young_animator_training_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Cavendish
Diana is one of the secondary characters in Little Witch Academia. In certain point of view, she can also be an anti-heroine. In spite of her differences with Akko, she is also a fan of Shiny Chariot, though she hates to admit it. Appearance Diana is a very beautiful witch with pale skin color, grey eyes, platinum blonde hair with gold highlights, and quite curvaceous body. Her beauty is very apparent as Andrew, whom normally detests witches, fell in love with her upon the first sight and considered her as an exception. Personality Diana is very prideful of her skills and is the top student at Luna Nova. She is best described as a haughty, prideful girl out to prove the greatness of witches and has no time for nonsense. She is a rival of Akko's and, spite of the vast differences in magical ability and training, will go out of her way to prove her superiority. However, Diana is not as heartless as it seems. Underneath her intimidating, proud and rude personality, Diana is actually a responsible person who is willing to admit her mistakes. She cares for her friends despite her occasional annoyance towards their childish antics. This soft-hearted tendency includes Akko as she doesn't truly despise her and only considers Akko's hero-worship of Shiny Chariot silly. It should be noted however, that Diana used to be a fan of Shiny Chariot like Akko. Unlike Akko who still looks up to Chariot, Diana eventually comes to dislike her, presumably as result of criticisms on her excessive usage of magic for her show's special effects by the witch community and believed to be a fraud. This presumably depressed Diana so much so, that she finally abandoned her idol and ridicules those whom still look up on her in the first place. Relationships Though she appeared to have some friends (namely Hanna and Barbara), she does not truly consider them as one, mainly due to their antics and social status. Hanna and Barbara Hanna and Barbara considered Diana as their idol and wishes to become like her that seemingly started their friendships. But Diana found that the duo has surprisingly cowardly side which annoyed her. Akko Kagari Akko and Diana are rivals due to the fact that Akko's dream to be a witch rooted from her admiration with Shiny Chariot and her determination to be better than Diana in spite of vast difference of their talents in magic. She does view her and her friends, Sucy and Lotte, as dangerous and untalented idiots for the amount of trouble that they have done, but she is concerned with them and tried to bail them out of trouble before it went disastrous. Abilities and Powers She is a very skilled witch and is currently at the top of the class. Some known spells that she mastered include illusion spells, barriers, unsealing spells, Luna Lala, telekinesis-related skills, molecular combustion, etc. Diana also appeared to be far better than Akko in riding a flying broomstick. History *TBA Gallery child diana.png|Diana as a child. Diana cavendish sketch.jpg|Sketches of Diana Cavendish. Little-witch-diana.png Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Little Witch Academia Characters Category:Luna Nova Academy Students